


Substitute

by helens78



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four days with no booze and no sleep; Tony needs a substitute for the bottle, and Rhodey's willing to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> **A note on story content:** This story prominently features a character in one stage of recovery from alcohol abuse.

The third time Tony slices his hand on a screwdriver, Jim grabs the screwdriver and tosses it aside. He takes Tony's hand and looks at it. This time he's bleeding.

"Come on," he says. "We're getting out of here for a while."

"No, I'm on to something, I need to finish--"

"You're gonna get blood all over everything--"

"It'll clean up," Tony says, jerking his hand away. "I'm not done-"

"Yes," Jim says quietly, taking Tony's wrist in his hand. "You are."

Tony's eyes go wide with shock and bright with interest, and Jim knows he's playing dirty, but right now it doesn't matter. "You serious?" Tony asks.

"Come on."

Upstairs, he starts with Tony's hand. The cut's shallow, thankfully, but he's guessing it still stings when he rubs soap on it. Tony takes it like a man, though; his eyes dilate a little, his breath gets faster, but other than Jim, the only one who'd pick up on that is Jarvis. That doesn't count.

"See? I'm fine."

"You got lucky."

"Well, if we're going there, the rest of me's pretty dirty, too."

"Oh, you're only noticing this now?"

Tony laughs. Jim lets Tony pull his clothes off, lets Tony drag him into the shower. He's not as dirty as Tony is--Tony's working on his fourth day in a row of no sleep and very little food, and Jim knows why, too. Four days sober, four days where he's had to substitute _something_ for the bottle, and it's been work, armor--now this.

He stays still as Tony rubs the soap over his shoulders, slides his hand down Jim's back and gets a nice handful of Jim's ass. "You wanna?" Tony murmurs, tucking his chin over Jim's shoulder. He's got to stand on tiptoes to do that, but the effect's pretty hot anyway; Jim can feel Tony's beard scratching at his shoulder. Point to Tony, of course; he knows all of Jim's hotspots, too.

"Yeah, okay," Jim murmurs, and Tony trades in the soap for the lube, slicking his fingers with that kickass waterproof stuff that's such a bitch to clean but _oh so good_ when Tony's moving two fingers, three, inside him.

He grabs a condom out of the little tray in the shower--Tony's got to be the only guy Jim knows who leaves condoms in the fucking shower, but it's just as well, because he knows damn well where Tony's dick has been and no way is it going up his ass without a rubber--but Tony doesn't protest, just grabs it, rips it open with his teeth, and rolls it on. Jim spreads his legs a little wider so Tony can get in nice and easy, and then he's doing it, pushing in, one hand on Jim's hip and the other one pressing on his shoulders, easing Jim over so he's bracing himself against the shower wall.

"Good?" Tony asks.

"Yeah."

"More?"

"Yeah, c'mon--"

It's all the encouragement Tony needs, and sometimes he doesn't even wait for it, but he's playing nice right now, so nice, like he recognizes this is Jim doing him a favor. Jim just relaxes into it, doesn't even jerk himself off; Tony's being so nice he knows he'll get a reach-around here soon.

And he's right about that; once Tony has a smooth rhythm going, he puts a hand on Jim's dick and matches himself stroke for stroke. Smooth, slow, easyeasyeasy--he's not rushing it, which is not what Jim expected. The way he's been with his machines, Jim expected this to be rough and hard, to _hurt_.

He's not complaining. And, hell, they're both barefoot; the other shoe can't hardly drop in here.

Coming is almost a surprise; suddenly he's up, over, gasping as his dick pulses in Tony's hand. Tony groans and rests his head against Jim's back, resting there. It's a minute or two before Jim realizes Tony's not going to move without encouragement.

"Okay, c'mon," he says, turning, wincing as Tony slips out of him. He leans Tony up against the shower wall, and Tony doesn't even protest at the sensation of cold tile on his back. Jim gets him cleaned up, gets both of them cleaned up, and he towels off fast so he can get to Tony again and rub him down, too.

Once that's done, he halfway carries Tony to bed, tucking him in and stroking his fingers through Tony's hair. "You gonna be okay to sleep?" he asks.

"No," Tony mumbles, though his eyes are closed. He reaches up, catches Jim's hand without even looking. "Stay."

"Move over," he says softly, and Tony scoots, leaving just enough room for Jim to spoon up behind him.

_-end-_


End file.
